


Love to Hate You

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: James Kirk/Spock, weak spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate You

Jim didn't care what Old Spock said in that cave on Delta Vega, or in the messages they'd traded over the course of the their mission; he and Spock would never be friends. Spock hated him, Jim was sure, though he usually hid it behind a veneer of Vulcan professionalism. But Jim had seen behind that facade, and he was sure Spock would never forgive him.

They worked together flawlessly, but they never spent a second together outside of work, not even in the officers' mess. At first Jim tried to seek Spock out, but pretty soon he gave up. Who wanted to go through rejection over and over again? He didn't resent Spock, and he didn't hate him, but he just didn't like him, not the way he thought he was supposed to.

It wasn't until over a year into the mission that Jim found himself alone in the same room with Spock during their off-time, in an unused workout room during ship's night. Jim couldn't sleep and had wanted to work off some extra energy, and he knew Spock needed less sleep than a Human. He could see Spock doing some kind of Vulcan tai chi in one corner, and dropped his towel and his shirt on a bench. "Spock, why don't we spar?" he called across the gym.

"Captain, you cannot hope to best me in hand-to-hand combat," Spock said, not even turning to look at Jim, and he bristled.

"Oh, I know that," Jim said lightly, gratified when Spock's shoulders tensed slightly. "But it'll be good practice, fighting a stronger opponent."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"If it has to be, Commander," Jim shot back, emphasizing Spock's rank.

Spock made a tiny gesture that could have been a sigh and then came to join Jim in the center of the exercise mat. They faced each other warily for a moment, and then Jim surged forward, hands raised, not surprised when Spock deflected him easily. But that put him behind Spock, and he took advantage of the chance to take a jab at Spock's kidneys. Spock made a very soft growling sound and flipped them, landing Jim on his back and Spock on top, one knee between Jim's knees. Jim twisted and flipped them, grinning down at Spock. Spock rolled, pinning Jim to the mat with the weight of his body.

It was in that moment, when Jim was completely trapped, that Jim realized a few things. First, that he had a lot of bare skin pressed against Spock's own, and he had no idea what Spock's telepathy might be picking up. Second, that Spock smelled really good. Third, that he was embarrassingly hard, and it wasn't going to be hidden by his gym shorts.

Fourth, that Spock was hard, too.

Never one known for self-preservation, Jim smirked and bucked his hips up, not to get free but rather to rub his hardness again Spock's own. Spock's eyes widened and he shifted his grip on Jim's hands to bring one anvil-like hand down to pin his hips. Jim took advantage of Spock's distraction to flip them again, and Jim straddled Spock's hips, settling with Spock's hardness against his balls. Spock tensed, but made no move to flip Jim off of him. "Enjoying the view, Spock?" Jim asked mockingly.

Instead of the response Jim expected--some snippy remark, for Spock to throw him off--Spock gripped Jim's hips and thrust up against him, putting intense, amazing pressure against Jim's cock and balls. "Despite my better judgment, yes," Spock said harshly, thrusting up again. Jim moaned, and something like triumph flickered across Spock's eyes.

Jim ground down, smirking when it drew a gasp from Spock. "You like me," he taunted.

"Not particularly," Spock said. He flipped them suddenly and then because to rut against Jim, fast and ruthless. It drove the breath from Jim's lungs, and he was so turned on he couldn't see.

Jim dug his fingers into Spock's shoulders, but made no move to push him away. He felt Spock's thrusts become erratic and then Jim himself was coming, creaming his gym shorts. Spock thrust a few more times and then collapsed against him for a second.

The hot, heavy weight of him was heaven.

And then he rolled away.

Jim pushed himself to his feet, hoping Spock couldn't see how his knees were still unsteady. He went to grab his shirt and towel and went to the door. "Thanks for the workout, Spock," he said as the door opened, stepping through before Spock could respond.


End file.
